


Твит

by storytellerj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тебя что, чёрт возьми, не учили, что за свои слова, а особенно за твиты, нужно отвечать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твит

\- Гарри, ты не хочешь вообще выключить оповещения в Твиттере, нет?

Ответа на столь возмущённый оклик Томлинсона не следует. Точнее, Гарри лишь мычит что-то невнятное, натягивая на голову одеяло; ему самому вибрация телефона совершенно не мешает - такому крепкому сну, как у Стайлса, можно еще позавидовать. А вот Луи это уже порядком достало.

\- Гарри, чёрт тебя дери.

Гарри лишь хмыкает в подушку. Луи не умеет злиться. Не умеет от слова "совсем". Вот и сейчас Гарри ждет, что же ещё Томлинсон выдумает, как же ещё обыграет свою злость по поводу никак не прекращающихся оповещений, приходящих на телефон.

Однако Луи больше ничего не говорит - лишь как-то раздражённо фыркает, поднимается с кровати, кажется, утащив с собой своё одеяло, и выходит из номера.

Выходит из номера?..

Гарри выныривает из-под одеяла, непонимающим взглядом обводя залитую солнечным светом комнату. Да, так и есть - Луи ушел, оставив на их постели только подушку. Скорее всего, отправился к Зейну или Лиаму. Да черт его знает, куда он направился, думает Гарри и наконец дотягивается до своего телефона, сонно моргая, снимая его с блокировки и нажимая на иконку Твиттера.

Почти одновременно с этим, тут же привлекая его внимание, в номер буквально вваливается сонный... Найл, замотанный в одеяло. Что-то бурчит, топая к постели, и заваливается на неё рядом со Стайлсом, даже не выбираясь из собственноручно созданного "кокона", полностью игнорируя удивленный взгляд Гарри.

\- Не понял, - секунд через десять Гарри наконец нарушает тишину. В ответ слышит лишь хмыканье.  
\- Я тоже не понял, когда Луи ко мне так завалился и сказал валить к тебе, потому что у него слишком, видите ли, чуткий слух.  
\- А, - кивает Гарри. Ситуация проясняется. Найл, видимо, _таким_ чутким слухом, как Луи, не обладает, посему вполне спокойно поуютнее устраивается на их постели и затихает, однако через пару секунд уже вновь переворачиваешься набок лицом к Гарри и испытующим взглядом смотрит на него.  
\- Гарри?  
\- Да?  
\- А что за фигня вообще произошла? Ну, я понимаю, что это, наверное, не моё дело, но...  
\- Луи раздражают оповещения, - Гарри закатывает глаза, наконец вспоминая, что держит в руке телефон с открытым Твиттер-приложением, и жмёт на голубой значок колокольчика. Глаза быстро пробегаются по однообразным твитам, в которых фанатки кричат о своей любви к нему, а затем парень весело хмыкает, читая вслух одно из почему-то заинтересовавших его уведомлений: - Какая-то девчонка пишет, что не может дождаться, чтобы увидеть, что я надену на сегодняшнее выступление.  
\- Маленькое чёрное платье, - почти равнодушно бросает Найл, а вот Гарри наоборот прыскает со смеху, не придавая этим словам особо серьезного значения, но решая во что бы то ни стало так и ответить счастливой любопытной фанатке.

Потому что кто же знал, как всё обернётся?

***

\- Что это, чёрт возьми, такое?

Гарри хочется смеяться до слёз, но он не позволяет себе, просто стискивая зубы и буквально давясь смехом, когда раздражённый Луи подскакивает к нему и показывает свой телефон, на экране которого открыт утренний твит Стайлса, что заставляет Гарри даже рот ладонью зажать, лишь бы не выпускать глупого смеха.

\- Маленькое чёрное платье? Уржаться, Гарри, - бросает Луи, убирая телефон в карман и отходя от парня, запуская пятерню себе в волосы, что и без этого были в лёгком беспорядке. - Тебя что, чёрт возьми, не учили, что за свои слова, а особенно за твиты, нужно отвечать?  
\- Ч-что? - веселье как рукой снимает, и Гарри с искренним удивлением смотрит на Луи, не особо понимая... Хотя, пожалуй, всё-таки прекрасно понимая, к чему Томлинсон клонит. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я... Правда вышел в этом на сцену?! Луи, я же...  
\- Нет, - мягко обрывает его Луи. Он и сам уже, как ни странно, успел успокоиться. А ещё, пожалуй, придумать то, на что Хазз никогда не согласится, но ведь попробовать предложить можно?..

...Как только он увидел тот твит, фантазия тут же услужливо представила ему Гарри в этом самом маленьком чёрном платье. Плевать, насколько оно может быть короткое, будут у него бретельки или что-то подобное - плевать, плевать, плевать, главное - Гарри в его воображении смотрелся в этом платье просто _офигенно_.

И это Луи почему-то разозлило. Он знал, что Стайлс в платье на сцену не выйдет ни за что, но вот мысль о том, что он предстал таким не только в его воображении, но и у тысяч других людей, не давала покоя. Будто он правда вышел и показался. Будто заставил одну часть фанаток буквально потечь от сей картины, а другую - упасть в обморок.

И даже это "будто" заставило Луи почувствовать дикую собственническую ревность, словно ему на самом деле пришлось делить Стайлса со всеми перевозбужденными фанатами. А этого Томлинсону не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось...

\- Купи это платье.  
\- Ч-чего? - как-то нервно смеётся Стайлс, тут же быстро мотая головой, отступая от Луи на шаг назад. - Не-ет, Луи, нет...  
\- Да, - спокойно говорит Луи, понимая, что Стайлс, залившийся краской, уже хотя бы своим видом полностью признаёт своё поражение. - Да, Гарри. - Он ободряюще хлопает его по плечу и, улыбнувшись, добавляет: - Если не хочется тратить свои деньги, можешь у меня из кошелька взять. Мне ради такого не жалко, детка.

Гарри раздражённо дёргает плечом, скидывая руку Луи, и обходит его, направляясь к выходу из номера. Конечно, денег он у Томлинсона брать не будет - собственные доходы вполне позволяют потратить пятьдесят долларов на такую ерунду, как платье. Пугает другое: одна только мысль о том, что ему придётся предстать перед Луи в платье, заставляет кровь приливать к щекам... и к ещё одному месту.

***

Концерт проходит на ура; на город опускается ночь, все нормальные люди спешат по своим делам, и лишь только Гарри, как обычно в противоположность всем нормальным, выскакивает на улицу, искренне молясь всем богам, чтобы его не узнали. Одно дело - когда он просто гуляет по городу, а другое - когда вполне целенаправленно направляется в магазин, и не за какими-нибудь там продуктами, а, чёрт возьми, за _маленьким чёрным платьем_. Гарри, как-никак, не хочется, чтобы все узнали о том, чем он собирается заниматься этой ночью.

(нет, блин, не думать, не думать о жадном взгляде Луи, не думать..)

Стайлс специально не идёт в торговый центр - там шанс быть узнанным увеличивается в десятки раз, - и поначалу просто бродит по улице, словно оттягивая тот момент, когда ему придётся приступить непосредственно к покупке платья, а затем вдруг совершенно внезапно обнаруживает себя на пороге какого-то небольшого магазинчика одежды.

По обеим сторонам - полки с аккуратно сложенными на них рубашками и кофтами, а прямо перед ним, словно по заказу - два ряда кронштейнов для одежды с висящими на них платьями. Стайлс даже сглатывает, пару секунд просто тупо смотря перед собой, а затем встряхивает головой и медленно обводит глазами магазинчик: кроме него, здесь лишь увлечённая пересчётом денег кассирша и юная блондинка, стоящая к нему спиной почти у примерочных. Гарри тихонько облегчённо выдыхает - чем меньше свидетелей, тем лучше - и наконец подходит к кронштейнам, внимательно разглядывая ассортимент платьев.

Он идёт неспешно, однако даже это ему не помогает - ни одного платья нужного цвета он не видит, все они либо красные, либо голубые, и Гарри, внезапно потеряв терпение, снимает просто первое попавшееся, и, о боги, оно оказывается чёрным! Чёрным с какими-то белыми оборочками, конечно, но Гарри считает, что это не проблема. Он собирается разглядеть его уже в примерочной, не тут.

Проблема сейчас заключается в другом: надо как-то незаметно (привет просверливающему в нём дыры взгляду кассирши!) проскользнуть в примерочную с этим платьем, потому что, ну, парень с женским предметом одежды - это что-то не совсем нормальное. Стайлс жалостливо улыбается продавщице, на что она хмурится - не узнала Гарри, видимо - и отводит глаза, но парню от этого легче не становится, хотя спустя пару секунд он буквально подпрыгивает на месте, озарённый совершенно идиотской и сумасбродной, но на данный момент спасительной идеей.

Он бодрым шагом подходит к той самой покупательнице, которую приметил вначале, и трогает её за плечо:

\- Девушка...

Та сначала вздрагивает, кажется, всем телом, а затем медленно приоткрывает рот в восхищении - она, судя по выражению её лица, точно Гарри узнала и готова сейчас завопить что-то вроде "этожечёртовгарристайлс!", но Гарри предусмотрительно прикладывает к губам палец, хмурясь, и поэтому фанатка, глядя на него всё теми же полными восхищения глазами, прикрывает рот ладонью.

\- Девушка, вы не могли бы проводить меня до примерочной? - негромко, чтобы кассирша не слышала, спрашивает Стайлс, и то ли девчонка теряет дар речи, то ли она не поняла ни слова из того, что ей Гарри сказал - она просто стоит и рьяно кивает, и парень, обречённо вздохнув, действует сам. Он берёт девушку за запястье и ведёт за собой к примерочным под всё тем же внимательным взглядом кассирши, и только удостоверившись, что та его уже не видит, отпускает руку блондинки, пробормотав негромкое "спасибо" и клюнув её в щёку, прежде чем зайти в ближайшую свободную примерочную и закрыть за собой дверь.

Сердце отдается гулким стуком аж где-то в ушах, и Гарри стоит огромных трудов заставить себя успокоиться. Он прижимается спиной к двери и делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем сердцебиение приходит в норму, а затем, стараясь пока не глядеть на себя в зеркало, снимает сначала футболку, а потом джинсы, кладя одежду на стульчик в уголке и оставаясь в одних боксерах.

Дело за малым: разглядеть наконец нормально тот чёрный ворох, что он взял, примерить его, купить и предстать в таком виде перед Томлинсоном.

(и ещё раз: нет, блин, не думать, не думать о жадном взгляде Луи, не думать..)

Проблема обнаруживается сразу же, как только Гарри разворачивает и встряхивает сложенное платье: его глаза едва ли не вылезают из орбит, пока он медленно осознаёт, _что_ же взял.

Это, чёрт возьми, не просто чёрное платье.

Это платье горничной.

С до неприличия короткой юбкой, пышным подъюбником, белым фартучком, пришитым спереди, глубоким вырезом и тонкими бретельками - Гарри на всякий случай вертит платье в руках, дабы удостовериться, что сзади не будет никаких сюрпризов вроде заячьего хвостика. Нет, этого нет, зато к ценнику, судя по всему, бонусом прикреплена упаковка с чем-то чёрным, в чём Гарри через пару секунд распознаёт чулки.

Он вновь глубоко вдыхает, а выдох у него выходит вместе с каким-то жалобным стоном, когда он, отвернувшись от зеркала, наконец делает попытку влезть в платье. Он предусмотрительно надевает его через ноги, а не через голову, дабы не порвать, но очень и очень удивляется, когда понимает, что материал действительно не рвётся - кажется, пояс легко растягивается, а верхняя часть уготовлена явно для пышногрудых дам, поэтому Стайлсу не стоит никаких трудов нормально влезть в этот идиотский предмет одежды, поправляя сначала бретельки, а затем и складки на юбке, еле находя в себе силы обернуться и бросить на себя взгляд в зеркало.

Определённо, за такой вид папарацци были бы готовы отдать миллионы. Но сейчас это видит лишь тяжело дышащий Стайлс.

Юбка еле прикрывает задницу - Гарри понимает, что стоит ему лишь немного наклониться вперёд, как и эту функцию она перестанет выполнять. Он представляет, как будет выглядеть в чулках, и даже встряхивает головой, понимая, что этот элемент одежды отнюдь не лишний для завершения образа.

Стайлс топчется на месте, оглядывая себя, и кусает губы, затем приподнимая край юбки - тот чуть ниже края боксеров, и следующая идея, приходящая в голову Стайлса - это замена боксеров каким-нибудь дешёвым кружевным бельём, и да, блять, это именно то, что он сделает. Боксеры определённо мешают нормальному восприятию (хотя кто сказал, что парень в платье - это что-то нормальное?)

Он, сам не замечая этого, краснеет до кончиков ушей, а затем перед его глазами всё почему-то плывёт, когда он представляет перед собой Луи и почти слышит его мягкий, но вместе с этим приказной тон: "на колени, детка".

***

Гарри возвращается в номер уже почти в двенадцать ночи, однако замечает, что свет всё ещё горит. Отлично. Значит, Томлинсон явно настроен на то, чтобы промах с этим чёртовым твитом запомнился Гарри надолго. Но и Гарри, знаете ли, уже совсем не против.

\- Бу, я здесь, - как можно более непринуждённым голосом сообщает он, включая свет в прихожей, и слышит ленивый негромкий голос Томлинсона:  
\- Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть, что ты наденешь на сегодняшний вечер, Хазза...  
\- Маленькое чёрное платье, - хмыкает Гарри, разуваясь, и уже только готовится пройти из прихожей в спальную часть номера, как невольно вздрагивает от слов Луи:  
\- Даже и не думай сейчас заходить, детка. Только в платье.

Гарри ударяет кулаком ни в чём не повинную стену, но свои ругательства держит при себе, однако в следующую секунду у него подкашиваются ноги: он готов клясться, что слышит негромкий стон, и тут же понимает, _чем_ занят Луи в ожидании его.

Он полностью раздевается в ванной, торопится, зубами отрывая ценники от платья и трусиков - а это, чёрт возьми, не просто белые кружевные трусики - это стринги, ибо других не было, и от стыда Гарри готов провалиться сквозь землю, однако выхода нет. Он надевает сначала их, потом чёрные чулки в мелкую сетку, и наконец очередь доходит до платья. Оно всё так же смотрится всего лишь милым чёрным ворохом, пока Стайлс не влезает в него - всю свою очаровательность оно мгновенно теряет, превращаясь лишь в один из атрибутов, прекрасно подчёркивающих его фигуру, ту самую его женственность, от которой вообще никуда не деться. Недолго думая, он выходит из ванной комнаты, но прежде чем показаться Луи, успевает ещё пару раз провести по губам ярко-алой помадой. Вот. Теперь точно можно со стыда прямо под землю, прямо в объятия обалдевшего Сатаны. Но для начала - показаться Томлинсону.

И когда он наконец проходит в комнату, то честно не знает, у кого дыхание перехватывает сильнее - у него или у Луи.

Луи даже рот приоткрывает, смотря на Гарри. Он буквально пожирает его взглядом, хрипло дыша, а затем кусает губы, встречаясь со Стайлсом глазами. А тот, в свою очередь, несколько секунд просто тупо завороженно смотрит на руку Томлинсона, быстро двигающуюся по смазанному лубрикантом члену, уже полностью вставшему, с покрасневшей от притока крови головкой. Гарри даже, кажется, забывает о том, в каком он сейчас виде, и вспоминает только тогда, когда вдруг видит, как губы Луи растягиваются в ухмылке, и слышит негромкое, нараспев:

\- Маленькое чёрное платье только что вошло в комнату, заставив все-ех свернуть головы...

"Ох, пошёл к чёрту", - едва ли не срывается с губ Гарри, но он прикусывает язык, глядя Луи в глаза, и делает неуверенный шаг вперёд, становясь ближе к постели. Луи, до этого полулежавший на подушках, лениво садится на колени, убирая руку от члена, и усмехается вновь, возвращая себе так любимый Стайлсом нахальный образ.

\- Помада, Гарри? Серьёзно?

Он протягивает руку к его лицу и подушечкой большого пальца смазывает помаду на нижней губе, затем с какой-то шальной улыбкой поднося палец к собственным губам и обсасывая. Гарри нервно сглатывает, но ничего не говорит, лишь покорно кивает, когда Луи даёт ему знак отойти назад и садится нормально, спуская ступни на паркет и вновь оборачивая ладонь вокруг своего члена.

\- Хочу увидеть, как ты двигаешься для меня, детка, - вновь нараспев цитирует Томлинсон эту чёртову песню и смеётся, когда Гарри едва сдерживает улыбку, - хочу увидеть, как ты двигаешься для меня... Повернись, Стайлс.

Гарри прочищает горло, тихо выдыхает и только после этого поворачивается спиной к парню, опуская руки по швам. Юбка вместе с подъюбником от такого движения резво приподнимаются, на пару секунд представляя взгляду Томлинсона неприкрытые стрингами ягодицы, и Гарри хрипло вздыхает, слыша, как присвистывает Луи.

\- О-бал-деть.

Судя по едва слышному скрипу кровати, Луи поднимается с неё, и Гарри слышит, как он неспешно подходит к нему сзади, а затем кусает губы, ощущая, как Томлинсон кладёт ладонь ему на шею и медленно, очень медленно ведёт вниз по позвоночнику.

\- Осанку кто держать будет, мм? - другая его рука ложится Гарри на плечо, и парень выпрямляется, даже немного выгибаясь в спине, ощущая, что ладонь Луи уже на его пояснице. - Молодчина. Знаешь, я и не думал, что ты правда решишься купить это чёртово платье, Гарри.

Стайлс хочет что-то ему ответить, но чувствует, как губы Луи касаются его шеи, и лишь прикрывает глаза, а затем поджимает пальцы на ногах, ощущая, как парень приподнимает его юбку и касается кончиками пальцев ягодиц, затем проводя по резинке стрингов.

\- И вот это. Я ценю это, Гарри.

О, чёрт возьми, Гарри хорошенько понимает, как Луи это ценит. Чувствует уже обе его ладони на своих ягодицах и прерывисто выдыхает, когда Луи легко сжимает их, а затем одну руку снова кладёт Гарри на плечо и ведёт пальцами вверх по шее, беря его за подбородок и поворачивая его голову к себе.

И как только Луи умудряется сейчас смотреть на него сверху вниз, сам при этом будучи ниже - это вечная загадка для Гарри. Он невольно тянется за поцелуем, но Луи смеётся, отступая от него и возвращаясь на постель, подзывая Гарри, так и оставшегося стоять вполоборота, к себе.

\- Иди сюда, - он улыбается, и Гарри улыбается ему в ответ, затем едва ли не издавая тихого стона, когда слышит: - На колени, Гарри.

У Стайлса голова идёт кругом от этих слов, и вроде бы Луи говорит это совсем не холодно, в его голосе всё равно слышны нотки приказа. Он подходит к Томлинсону и покорно опускается на колени на жёсткий паркет, чувствуя себя какой-то глупенькой школьницей, что пришла на пересдачу, наивно надеясь, что всё обойдётся одним лишь верно рассказанным материалом. Смущение отчего-то накрывает его с головой, он заливается краской по самые кончики ушей, однако, не медля, сначала целует его в низ живота, проводит пальцем по тоненькой дорожке коротких волос, а затем уже смыкает губы на набухшей головке, кладя одну ладонь Луи на бедро, и медленно вбирает глубже, примерно до половины, вслед за этим вновь двинув головой вверх, почти выпустив член, мягко проходясь языком по самому его кончику. Гарри не решается поднять глаза на Томлинсона, когда чувствует, что тот с тихим стоном запускает руки ему в волосы, и, выдохнув через нос, вновь берётся за дело.

Он сосёт медленно, одну ладонь оборачивая вокруг основания члена парня, и прикрывает глаза, ощущая, как пальцы Луи мягко массируют кожу его головы. Это пускает по его телу лёгкие приятные мурашки, и те, как ему кажется, собираются исключительно внизу живота, где продолжает наливаться кровью член, натягивая кружевную ткань. Стайлс расставляет ноги чуть пошире - колени отзываются неприятной болью от стояния на паркете, но Гарри благополучно посылает эту мысль к чёрту, сосредотачиваясь конкретно на доставлении удовольствия Томлинсону. Он двигает рукой, что до этого лежала на основании члена, вверх, до самой головки, чуть стягивая кожу, и языком легко толкается в дырочку уретры, отчего слышит, как Луи издаёт удивлённый, но вместе с этим довольный стон.

\- Умница, - шепчет тот, перебирая его волосы, одной рукой опираясь о постель, а другой легко надавливая парню на затылок. Гарри стонет в ответ, продолжая двигать плотным кольцом пальцев по стволу, посасывает головку, а затем отстраняется, и Луи тут же оттягивает его за кудри от своего члена, встречаясь с полным недоумения взглядом и поднимаясь на ноги, кивая парню. Тот, кивнув, отползает чуть назад, теперь уже вставая на колени - сидеть на них больше не получается, - и, придерживая член одной рукой, скользит по нему влажными от слюны и помады губами снизу вверх, от основания до самой головки, кончиком языка лаская уздечку. Луи закусывает губу, встречаясь с Гарри взглядом, и просто улыбается ему, а затем срывается на короткий шаткий стон, прикрывая глаза, когда парень вновь берёт в рот, убирая руку, перекладывая пальцы на бедро Луи, и сосёт уже быстрее, старательнее, коротко постанывая, другой рукой приподнимая свою юбку и сжимая свой член через ткань трусиков.

Томлинсон видит это, но ничего не говорит - пока Гарри делает ему такой минет, от которого у него земля из-под ног уходит, Луи готов позволить ему такие вольности. И у Стайлса от такой вседозволенности снова голова идёт кругом - он сжимает себя крепче, поглаживает член по всей длине, сжимает в ладони головку, словно выцеживая пачкающую ткань трусиков смазку, и вместе с этим продолжает старательно отсасывать парню. Тот, тяжело дыша через рот, неотрывно завороженно смотрит на открывающуюся перед ним картину, и у него колени подкашиваются от одного только вида помады, размазывающейся по стволу с каждым движением пухлых губ Стайлса по нему, а затем Гарри как можно сильнее старается расслабить горло, вбирая член до самого основания, и поднимает на Луи слезящиеся глаза - и Томлинсон сам готов расплакаться от того, насколько ему хорошо сейчас, на самом-то деле. Он вновь легко тянет парня за кудри, и тот выпускает плоть изо рта с пошлым хлюпающим звуком, а затем поднимается с колен и сам целует Луи, ощущая, как тот тут же снова кладёт ладони ему на ягодицы, сжимая их, заставляя Гарри прижаться плотнее к себе.

\- Ты так мне нравишься таким, детка, - жарко шепчет он в поцелуй, и Стайлс лишь тихо стонет, потому что, чёрт возьми, головка члена уже даже как-то больно упирается в кружева юбочки, и ему просто невероятно нужна хоть какая-то ласка, и слава богам, что Луи это понимает. Луи разрывает поцелуй, поворачиваясь так, что Гарри стоит теперь спиной к постели, и мягко толкает его в плечо - Гарри падает на спину, тут же блаженно застонав, разводя согнутые в коленях ноги и призывно выгибаясь, хрипло дыша и смотря на парня полным доверия и вожделения взглядом. От этого взгляда у Луи в груди что-то ёкает, и он забирается на постель, становясь между ног парня, что даже дыхание задерживает, ощущая, как Луи поглаживает его по внутренним сторонам бёдер. Его пальцы обманчиво нежны, даже тогда, когда он касается самыми подушечками резинок чулок, и Гарри невольно расслабляется, прикрывает глаза, а затем издаёт тихий стон, ощущая, как Луи, склонившийся над его пахом, ведёт языком по его члену через ткань трусиков. Одна его рука в следующую секунду подцепляет их резинку и стягивает ниже, обнажая напряжённую плоть и поджавшиеся яички; Гарри кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть - и он сойдёт с ума от желания, ощущая на головке члена тёплое дыхание, слыша шуршание откидываемой выше юбки, но он лишь срывается на долгий благодарный стон, когда Томлинсон мягко проводит по головке языком, смыкает на ней губы и посасывает, вбирая ещё чуть глубже, ощущая, как та проходится сначала по нёбу, а затем проталкивается в горло.

Гарри кусает костяшки пальцев, едва сдерживая стоны от преувеличенно медленных движений головы Луи, но он и за эту ласку благодарен - сейчас хотя бы не так сильно ноет низ живота, не так сильно болят поджавшиеся яички, не так всё плывёт перед глазами от желания. Он ощущает, как другая рука Томлинсона вновь скользит вверх по внутренней стороне его бедра, и негромко вскрикивает, когда Луи подцепляет пальцем резинку чулка и отпускает её, отчего та шлёпается о кожу. Гарри дышит чаще, вплетает пальцы в волосы тихо застонавшего парня, изгибается, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не толкнуться в его рот, и почти плачет, когда Луи отстраняется, но тут же закусывает нижнюю губу, видя, каким нездоровым огоньком горят глаза парня.

\- Луи, - едва слышно окликает он его, свободной рукой почему-то очень желая одёрнуть юбочку, но лишь хрипло выдыхает, тут же слыша в ответ:  
\- Перевернись на живот.

Он послушно переворачивается, отчего член тут же упирается в постель, и тут же расставляет колени шире, вздёргивая задницу, дабы не искушать самого себя возможностью потереться о простынь. Гарри комкает её пальцами, ожидая дальнейших действий, что бы это ни было - осторожно растягивающие его пальцы или же сразу член - даже в такой ситуации он не теряет доверия к Томлинсону, полного, абсолютного, безграничного доверия, зная, что парень, даже вжившись в роль достаточно властного верхнего, не причинит ему никакого вреда. Итак, он ждёт, готовый ко всему, открытый, но едва ли не скулит, как только чувствует, как Луи, устроившийся за ним, просто разводит его ягодицы пошире и мягко прижимается губами сначала к одной, а затем к другой, вслед за этим касаясь языком плотно сжатого колечка мышц. Гарри роняет голову на руки, умоляюще шепча что-то непонятное даже себе, а Луи, отведя в сторону резинку трусиков, просто продолжает мягко ласкать его языком, расслабляя, то кружа по самым краям, то стараясь толкнуться внутрь.

\- Луи, господи... Господи, Луи, Луи, - беспорядочно шепчет Гарри и стонет, ощущая, как юркий влажный язык проталкивается глубже, обласкивая мышцы, а затем - как тонкие пальцы Томлинсона, едва касаясь, вновь двигаются по его члену. С головки прямо на постель стекает вязкая капля смазки, и парень просто скулит, сжимаясь вокруг языка, быстро двигающегося в нём - Луи буквально трахает его таким образом, ощупывая кончиком языка стенки ануса, увлажняя их слюной, как смазкой, и Гарри просто не знает, куда себя деть от наслаждения, и даже то, что он до боли сильно прикусывает кожу на руке, не возвращает его к реальности, ни на секунду не сбивает невероятно сильного возбуждения. Он, не имея больше сил терпеть, то сжимается, то расслабляется, подаваясь бёдрами назад, и хочет, хочет, безумно, невероятно, снова до боли в яйцах хочет его в себе, но даже мысль об этом сформулировать нормально не может. Луи вылизывает его жадными, быстрыми движениями, сам упиваясь тем, что делает, и Гарри, которого уже просто ведёт от удовольствия, даже как-то упускает тот момент, когда в нём вместо языка оказываются уже пальцы, а Луи просто покрывает мягкими поцелуями его поясницу.

Подушечки пальцев задевают набухший бугорок простаты, и Гарри дёргает на себя простынь, кусая губы почти до крови, слыша шёпот Луи: "тише, тише", но он чисто физически уже не может _тише_. Пальцы Луи на его члене, пальцы Луи в нём - он просто не знает, куда деться от наслаждения, от этого самого настоящего коктейля Молотова, который уже сотню раз за вечер успел в нём взорваться. Он толкается бёдрами вперёд - и Луи сжимает его член крепче, так, что у Гарри перед глазами всё плывёт от удовольствия, и он буквально хнычет от желания, ощущая, как парень разводит пальцы ножницами, ещё сильнее растягивая Стайлса для себя.

\- Пожалуйста, Луи, - едва слышно просит он, но Луи действует даже раньше, чем Гарри успевает договорить: он, просто легко разорвав наконец ставшие уже ненужными трусики, переворачивает Стайлса на спину, встречаясь с опьяневшим от удовольствия взглядом зелёных глаз, и приникает к его губам своими, одной рукой опираясь о постель, а другой разводя его ноги пошире, чтобы, опустившись ниже, прижаться своим членом к его, отчего Гарри буквально выгибает - он всхлипывает, впиваясь пальцами в плечо парня, и быстро кивает, слыша его негромкое: "ну тише, тише же, тише". Он замирает, старается расслабиться, ожидая, пока Луи смазывает свой член, а затем с хриплым вздохом прикрывает глаза, когда чувствует у входа крупную головку, что спустя секунду проталкивается глубже, заставляя Гарри приоткрыть рот в немом стоне.

Несмотря на раздирающее изнутри желание, Луи действует с огромной осторожностью, входит медленно, неотрывно смотря на то, как Гарри закатывает глаза от удовольствия, и до боли закусывает верхнюю губу, ощущая, как плотно гладкие стенки ануса обхватывают его член. Он медлит какое-то время, давая Гарри расслабиться и привыкнуть, а затем сначала двигает бёдрами назад, почти выходя, и снова вперёд, сильнее растягивая парня для себя. Гарри хватается за его плечи, но не противится этому, прикрывает губы, облизывает их и вновь раскрывает, давая сорваться громкому протяжному стону. И этот стон пускает по позвоночнику Луи горячую стайку мурашек; он склоняется ниже, к самому лицу Гарри, и накрывает его губы, уже прохладные от частого дыхания, своими, начиная плавные толчки, одной рукой поддерживая его ногу, а другой упираясь в постель на уровне его головы.

Стайлс со стоном охотно отвечает на поцелуй, медлит пару секунд, прежде чем закинуть обе ноги Луи на пояс, и оплетает его шею руками, пальцами царапая лопатки. Луи разрывает поцелуй, хрипло дышит, а затем прижимается губами уже к шее парня, лаская поцелуями тонкую чувствительную кожу, засасывая её - завтра Гарри снова будет неумело замазывать тональником оставшиеся следы и краснеть перед парнями, но не сказать, что он против - он очень даже за, он откидывает голову, подставляя шею, чем Луи и пользуется, и стонет, громко, развязно, в голос стонет, когда Луи ускоряется, сам глухо постанывая ему в шею. И Гарри кажется, что всё его тело - от макушки до пяток - покрывается мурашками, когда он слышит невнятное "я люблю тебя", и через пару секунд шепчет в ответ: "я тебя тоже", поворачивая голову и вытягивая шею, ловя губами тихий стон парня, когда сжимается вокруг его члена, словно подначивая так двигаться ещё быстрее. Его руки скользят сначала по плечам парня, затем касаются рёбер, непосредственно спины, где перекатываются мышцы (это, наверное, очень красиво смотрится со стороны, думает Гарри), и наконец сжимают ягодицы, будто подталкивая Луи глубже в себя. Томлинсон издаёт очередной глухой стон, разгибается, встречаясь с удивлённым взглядом Гарри, но тут же видит, как парень закатывает глаза, стоит ему накрыть ладонью его член, начиная ласкать его в такт собственным движениям внутри.

На самом деле, он предпочёл бы сейчас видеть _всего_ Гарри, без этого платья, без этой невероятно пышной юбки, колыхающейся при каждом движении, но он понимает, что не будь этого платья, не будь того твита - не было бы сейчас этого секса, не было бы сейчас так откровенно громко стонущего Гарри, не было бы этого томно-горячего чувства в паху, что в любую секунду готовится взорваться невероятным по своей силе оргазмом. Гарри мечется под ним, жмурится, срывая голос, терзает пальцами простынь, действительно не знает, куда себя деть от удовольствия, а затем вдруг распахивает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Луи, выгибается - и у Томлинсона звёздочки перед глазами плывут от того, как плотно сжимается парень вокруг его члена, кончая, как дрожит всем телом, как громко и вместе с этим будто бы жалобно он стонет - этот стон через пару секунд переходит в нечто похожее на тихое хныканье, когда Луи, будучи уже не в силах терпеть, выходит из него и обхватывает собственную плоть рукой, быстро себя лаская. Гарри просто первую пару секунд расфокусированным от наслаждения взглядом смотрит на это, а затем с тихим стоном садится и, отведя его руку от члена, заменяет её своим ртом, вбирает так глубоко, как только может - Луи чувствует, как судорожно сжимаются стенки его горла, и не сдерживается, всхлипывая от удовольствия и зажмуриваясь, машинально сжимая кудри парня, когда кончает ему в горло, крупно вздрагивая от невероятного наслаждения. Гарри покорно проглатывает всё, облизывает опадающий ствол, чувствуя в волосах подрагивающие пальцы Луи, и улыбается, когда целует его в низ живота, поглаживает по ягодицам, а затем движением руки просит склониться к себе и невероятно нежно, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, целует его, давая ему почувствовать собственный вкус на своих губах.

И если Луи в самом начале дня был уверен, что даже после подобного он больше ни о каких маленьких чёрных платьях даже слышать не захочет, то сейчас он, кажется, готов поменять своё мнение на этот счёт. Ну а вот насчёт того, что за свои твиты правда надо отвечать - очень вряд ли.


End file.
